A Não Eternidade
by T. Lecter
Summary: Corelli é um Deus de diabólicos pecados. // Uma sutil Corelli/David pra Thais.


El Juego Del Ángel pertence ao Carloz Ruiz Zafón. E esse fandom a mim.

* * *

**A Não-Eternidade  
**

-

_"Corelli é um Deus de pecados diabólicos."_

_-_

Não tenho plena certeza de quando se olhar no espelho deixou de ser um martírio diário. Mas sei que Andreas Corelli, o meu eterno chefe, estava ao meu lado. Ele tinha aquele sorriso faminto nos lábios e o brilho sedutor nos olhos que me causava arrepios, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Descobri tardiamente que não havia como fugir das maldições de um anjo. Principalmente quando a maldição vem acompanhada de uma bênção sublime e reconfortante, sombreada - e não composta - pelo amor.

Amei por duas vezes a mesma mulher.

Perdi-me uma única vez por culpa de um homem.

Permaneço perdido. E já não sei por onde deixei meu amor.

Creio que sequei por dentro. Envelheci. Morri na alma, e continuo aqui por maldição. Ou loucura, ou seja lá por que for. Só tenho certeza de que é por Corelli.

Quando paro sobre a ponte de madeira e encaro o rio, e sinto que flutuo sobre ele, já não é a imagem da pequena Cristina segurando a mão dele que eu vejo. O que me passa pelos olhos é a minha própria imagem abandonada nos braços de um anjo pecador, detentor da minha morte. E só de lembrar dos olhos amarelos eu sei que já estou no inferno. O inferno é essa sensação de que ele nunca é o bastante.

Por vezes ele fica algumas horas sentado ao meu lado. O sorriso cínico e sedutor marcando-lhe o rosto como uma cicatriz muito discreta. E sua mão, insistente, pousa no meu ombro. É fria. Como se fosse um cadáver que me toca. E eu tento me convencer de que esse calafrio é só culpa do frio. E ele continua afirmando em silêncio que não é só isso.

Andreas Corelli é um poço de sutilezas. Indiscreto em suas idéias, é verdade, porém sutil em seus passos pela casa vazia por onde outrora Cristina caminhava em sua segunda vida. Pergunto-me se fui capaz de fazê-la feliz por algum dia. Pois confesso que durante todos os dias da vida dela, foi o rosto dele que enxerguei sempre que a olhei nos olhos. E no começo me dava medo. Depois passou a ser desespero. Pouco antes de sua morte não era nada além da mais triste indiferença.

E quando o próprio Corelli me aparecia, com seus cabelos bem arrumados, as roupas negras, um sorriso amável - e culpado, a indiferença que eu sentia por Cristina se convertia em um desejo desumano de tê-la longe de mim. E tão intenso quanto ele, era o desejo de seguir Corelli até onde me fosse permitido, ou pelo menos até onde ele me levasse.

O problema é exatamente esse: Corelli nunca me leva a lugar algum.

Estou ocioso em pernas e pensamentos. Às vezes, quando tento escrever, a imagem do chefe torna qualquer idéia obscura e insalubre. É como se eu perdesse o fio da meada antes que ele exista. Há tempos estou perdido num mar vazio de insaciáveis assombrações a gritarem meu nome, esperando a salvação que venha de um anjo ou demônio. No entanto, tudo continua igual. Inclusive os sonhos.

"E o senhor, o que queria ser quando era criança?"

"Deus."

E, posso garantir, jamais vi homem se pudesse ter olhar tão assustador a ponto de me fazer imaginá-lo como tal. Alguém tão longe do Deus maior, como eu estou, seduz-se facilmente por um Deus com sorriso de lobo que lhe apresenta a imortalidade como benção e maldição.

Corelli é um Deus de pecados diabólicos.

Sou o cordeiro mais sedutível que já passou pelas mãos dele. E pelo brilho daquele olhar, sei que sou o único que não deixou a loucura da solidão eterna tomar conta de mim. O motivo parece claro como o amanhecer: ele me fascina. Dedico a minha eternidade a desvendá-lo. Minha experiência no assunto Corelli é de um numa escala de mil.

Sinceramente, eu queria resistir a esse pecado de adorar um diabo com trajeitos de lobo faminto. Mas meu pecado vai além de adorá-lo. É o desejo insaciável de receber uma visita, de cultuar aquele brilho ofuscante que somente as feras seriam capazes. Meu desejo vai além do insólito prazer de buscar o desconhecido. É querer o desconhecido e esperá-lo a cada anoitecer. Não de braços abertos. Ele não espera uma recepção calorosa. O prazer do chefe estar em me roubar a capacidade de permanecer com os braços fechados. O prazer dele estar em roubar tudo o que ainda possa existir em mim.

Corelli me roubou a paz, o amor, a raiva e o medo.

Agora, mesmo com esse silêncio que por vezes se instala entre nossos corpos, ele me rouba a razão pela qual eu vivia.

Ele me roubou de mim.

Mesmo que eu tente evitar...

Ele tem a mim como quer. Já sou dele. Pertenço a ele.

Essa não é a minha noção de eternidade. Esse é o meu fim contínuo.

* * *

**N/A:** Thais, amore, é tua. Não tem zegzo, nem begos, nen nada. Mas é de corasão ok. HUSAHEOUIEHUI

Obrigado, Eu Macho, vulgo Aldebaran, por ter betado. ;)


End file.
